Rôdeurs
by Esquisse
Summary: "Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever, à m'en déchirer le coeur en morceaux pour te faire bouffer à la petite cuillère tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis un monstre, et je suis incapable de t'aimer autrement". SasuSaku / Rated M
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

Bon voilà, j'avais bien dit que mon OS ne pouvait pas avoir de suite mais j'étais bien tentée par l'idée de faire une fiction SasuSaku :)

Du coup, vu que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps donc je me décide à vous la mettre !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Je t'aime. A en crever. »_

La mariée portait un kimono traditionnel. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Son cou gracieux était subtilement maquillé d'arabesques tracées à l'encre. Et surtout, son sourire, radieux, illuminait le jardin dans lequel se déroulait la cérémonie plus encore que l'astre chatoyant dans le ciel. Oui, ce jour était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Le marié était resplendissant, comme à son habitude. Sasuke Uchiwa avait toujours eu ce « truc » en plus, cette part de mystère qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Avant, c'était une aura malsaine, démoniaque. Désormais débarrassé de ses chaînes, son charme était plus bienveillant. Mais même ce jour ci, le jour de son mariage, il avait l'air absent. Mais il souriait, d'un sourire léger, serein, dont lui seul connaissait la raison. La mariée s'avançait vers lui et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le maire.

Ils étaient beaux, éclatants et majestueux. Face à l'horloge, à la surprise de tous, Sasuke Uchiwa s'apprêtait à se marier.

Sakura Haruno se retourna enfin vers lui, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Elle avait toujours son sourire joyeux. Elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil espiègle auquel il répondit.

Avant que le maire ne parle, Sakura prit brièvement la main de Sasuke. Même après toutes ces années, ce geste affolait encore son cœur. Puis, doucement, elle la relâcha.

Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Alors Sakura se décala et se mit légèrement en retrait par rapport au couple. _Là où était sa place_. Elle regardait son ancien ennemi, son premier amant en épouser une autre.

Utilisée, manipulée, c'était les mots qui auraient le plus convenu, pour ceux qui pensaient connaître l'histoire. Après l'avoir sauvé des ténèbres qui le hantaient, après toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés, il était parti. Elle lui avait offert son âme, son cœur, son corps et tout son être et il l'avait quitté. Simplement, calmement.

En ce jour, Sakura était radieuse et resplendissante. Trop occupés par leurs soucis quotidiens pathétiques dégoulinant de médiocrité, trop absorbés par eux-même, aucune des personnes présentes ne voyait les larmes de désespoir qui inondaient son cœur d'un voile sombre.

Sombres pensées d'une âme en peine.

_« Oublie-moi. »_

Mais près de la cérémonie, ils étaient là. Rôdeurs de la nuit, démons des ténèbres. L'un des leurs les avait quitté. Mais cela n'importait pas.

Car ils allaient pouvoir prendre une autre âme en échange.

Oui, non loin de là, ils étaient les seuls à entendre les sombres pensées du coeur meurtri de Sakura.

Et ils s'en nourrissaient.

* * *

Voilà ! :)

Je sais que c'est flou pour l'instant mais c'est fait exprès (j'aime bien les prologues qui mettent le doute :P )

Reviews ? (bonnes ou mauvaises, hypothèses, j'accepte !)


	2. 19, le Soleil

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewé, vous m'avez fait très plaisir :)**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs et lectrices anonymes qui m'ont lu parce que ça fait aussi plaisir ^^**

**Je vois que vous avez pas mal d'hypothèses et de doutes (héhé).**

**Bon là, l'histoire commence vraiment et on revient deux ans avant le prologue :)**

**Vos doutes vont peut-être s'éclaircir un peu avec ce premier chapitre...**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I : 19, Le Soleil**

_« A qui ne regarde rien, tout adieu est facile »_

_2 ans plus tôt_

J'observais de ma fenêtre salie par le crachin de la pluie automnale les environs de mon nouveau « foyer ». Ville pluvieuse, morose et peu peuplée selon mes critères de grande citadine. Mon père avait été muté ici, à Maiasa. _« Chaque matin »_. Je retenais un rictus. En effet, désormais et ce pour chaque matin qui me séparait de ma majorité, j'allais devoir supporter cette ville du bout du Japon. Passer de Tokyo, mégalopole internationale à une petite ville perdue près des sources chaudes d'Hokkaido était dur. Surtout que je n'étais pas à proprement parler habituée aux petites villes. D'habitude, les gens se faisaient muter de la campagne vers Tokyo mais mon père avait trouvé une meilleure opportunité ici. _Étrangement_.

Je n'étais pas spécialement la typique tokyoïte : Je n'étais ni préoccupée par le shopping, ni particulièrement par mes semblables. Les raisons qui me faisaient détester ce déménagement étaient bien loin de celles que j'avais affirmées à mes parents. Je tenais à ma tranquillité. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, les villes les moins peuplées étaient souvent celles où les secrets n'avaient pas leur place. Maiasa restait tout de même une grande ville, elle comptait plusieurs lycées et une université. Néanmoins, je savais que ma « particularité » serait plus difficile à cacher ici. Surtout que j'avais la désagréable impression que cet endroit abritait d'autres personnes comme moi. _« Ridicule _». Je secouais la tête. J'avais toujours été seule, même dans l'une des capitales les plus bondées de la planète, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela devait changer ici.

- Sakura ! m'appela ma mère. Viens m'aider à trier tes affaires.

Je poussais un soupir de lassitude avant de m'éloigner de ma baie vitrée. Je descendais les escaliers avant d'arriver dans le salon. Notre maison ici était traditionnelle, contrairement à Tokyo ou nous habitions un appartement moderne occidental. Cela ne me gênait pas. J'aimais les vieilles choses. Mes rares amis de Tokyo me disaient souvent que je vivais dans le passé. J'aimais l'histoire et tout ce qui concernait la culture nippone. Cela était sans doute dû à mon don. D'une certaine façon, je cherchais sans doute des indices qui pourraient me l'expliquer.

Après avoir aidé mes parents toute la soirée à trier et ranger les derniers bibelots dans la maison, je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre, sans prendre le temps de manger. Je n'avais pas faim. Je faisais ma rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée dès le lendemain et j'avouais que ça me tordait le ventre. Cependant, mes cheveux eurent à peine le temps de toucher mon oreiller que je m'endormis d'un sommeil agité. La lune à la fenêtre avait la forme d'un sourire écarlate, bienveillant ou inquiétant, selon mes humeurs. Elle faisait scintiller mon amulette dans la pièce, l'éclairant de milliers de lueurs chatoyantes.

Ma mère vint me réveiller à sept heures.

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller aujourd'hui Ra-chan, je peux prévenir ton proviseur, il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

Je grognais. Je n'étais pas du matin. Cependant, je savais que rien ne servait de retarder mon arrivée dans ce lycée.

- Non, non, baillais-je. Je vais y aller aujourd'hui.

Après m'être préparée en un temps assez court, mon père m'emmena en voiture jusqu'à mon nouveau lycée. Il s'agissait apparemment du plus grand de la ville bien qu'il ne devait pas compter plus de huit cent étudiants. Mon père me déposa devant une porte sombre et gigantesque. Sur le côté était écrit en kanji : Yoake._ L'aube_. Le passage de la nuit au jour, de l'obscurité à la lumière.

Oui, j'étais certainement à l'aube d'une vie nouvelle. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir rentrer mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Derrière, je voyais des lycéens s'agiter dans tous les recoins d'un grand parc d'allure traditionnelle. Cependant, une fille attira mon attention. Elle était belle, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ce n'était pas de ces beautés superficielles que l'on croisait à Tokyo, dans les agences de mannequinat. Non, elle était de ces filles à la beauté irréelle, presque surnaturelle. Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là et le soleil la recouvrait d'un voile lumineux, comme si il cherchait à la protéger, ou à la montrer aux yeux de tous. Ses cheveux blonds pâles étaient très longs et descendaient jusqu'à sa chute de rein. J'arrêtais de la regarder, gênée, quand je pris conscience qu'elle m'observait aussi.

Cependant, en relevant les yeux, je remarquais que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'elle regardait, mais plutôt mon amulette, en forme de croissant de lune. Cela me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Cette amulette faisait partie de moi, encore plus que mon propre corps. Je n'aurais su l'expliquer mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une partie de mon âme, accrochée autour de mon cou. Je l'observais et eu un choc.

Accroché autour de son cou, trônait également un pendentif. Ce n'était pas le même que le mien, et pourtant à sa vue, mon cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie, comme si je comprenais enfin quelque chose de crucial, même si mon esprit restait embrumé par le monde rationnel qui m'entourait.

C'était un Soleil, en or. Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres pendentifs du genre que l'on voyait parfois dans les petites boutiques aux coins des rues. Cependant, lorsque le soleil illuminait la fille, son pendentif semblait refléter la lumière, à la manière d'un second cœur, d'un second souffle irradiant la cour d'une luminosité bienveillante.

.

_19. Le Soleil_

_J'étais la Nuit, elle était le Jour. Ino avait toujours été du côté du Bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été créée. Les rôdeurs n'avaient jamais cherché à l'avilir, ils savaient que c'était impossible. Quand à moi, ç'avait été une erreur de croire que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. La Lune n'est pas faite pour faire le bien. Je l'avais toujours cru, j'avais toujours pensé être l'envoyée qui illuminait les ténèbres pour retrouver les âmes perdues. Mais j'avais tort. Non, j'étais une servante avilie du Mal. Merci Ino, d'avoir essayé. Tu as illuminé mes années passées avec toi d'un feu bienfaiteur._

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas si ça vous aide beaucoup mais j'ai donné de gros indices quand même :)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court parce que c'est un chapitre d'introduction, les autres le sont moins...**

**Au niveau de cette fiction, je préfère vous prévenir, elle risque d'être un peu sombre.**

**Sombre ne veut pas forcément dire fin tragique mais pas mal de mauvais moments à passer pour nos personnages... (côté sadique qui reprend le dessus ^^)**

**J'attends vos hypothèses :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Reviews ?**


	3. 1, le Bâteleur

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit avant mais j'ai commencé à perdre de la motivation pour l'écriture...**

**Mais bon, regain d'énergie et trame presque finie, je vous sors (enfin), le deuxième chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous donne dans celui ci une moontaaagne d'informations nécessaires pour la suite**

**(Et personne n'avait trouvé héhé ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II : 1, Le Bâteleur**

_"L'Enfance, c'est l'envers de la vieillesse : C'est ne rien savoir et pouvoir tout faire"_

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

_Il est des jours où votre vie change. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce jour peut avoir commencé normalement ou non, vous comprenez brutalement que votre vie va changer. En observant Ino pour la première fois ce jour-là, j'ai su. J'ai su que j'allais comprendre, j'ai su que j'allais apprendre quelque chose de fondamental sur les origines de mes pouvoirs, sur les origines du Monde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait suffi d'un regard. Je savais que mon destin était lié au sien. Bien que n'ayant jamais connu l'amour, j'admettais que c'était plus fort qu'un coup de foudre. C'était l'évidence, Ino et moi étions liées, comme si son cœur et le mien n'était que les deux maillons d'un ensemble, opposés et pourtant si semblables. Avant même de comprendre ma raison d'exister, j'avais aperçu l'ébauche d'un lien aussi fort que les cartes, presque aussi fort que le Monde. Plus fort encore que mon lien avec la Mort. C'était un tout._

* * *

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la fille, comme si en ne cessant de la regarder, je ne m'arrêtais pas de recevoir ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Elle détourna subitement le regard vers un de ses camarades et lui chuchota des paroles à l'oreille. Je pris le temps de l'observer.

Il était blond, mais d'un blond plus foncé, moins mystique que celui de son amie. Il avait un sourire étrange collé au visage. C'était un mélange d'enfance chimérique et de vieillesse précoce. Comme si par ce sourire, il affichait une enfance trop vite perdue par des épreuves que mon esprit n'osait imaginer. Une sonnerie retenti soudain et la fille s'éloigna brusquement avant de s'engouffrer dans un bâtiment à la suite d'autres élèves. Le garçon ne bougea pas et baissa la tête.

Je ne saurais dire si c'était un simple hasard mais dès que la fille partit, les rayons chauds du soleil qui illuminaient la cour se fanèrent, laissant place à une ombre fraiche et à un vent désagréable qui faisait murmurer les feuilles des nombreux arbres, comme des complaintes funestes.

Le garçon releva brusquement ses yeux bleus azur vers moi. Je reculais d'un pas, mal à l'aise. Il reprit un sourire amical, probablement pour me rassurer, avant de s'avancer vers moi. Nous étions désormais seuls, dans la cour, les autres élèves étaient partis vers leurs classes respectives. Pendant qu'il s'avançait, je pris le temps d'observer son cou. Lui aussi, avait un pendentif. Très différent du mien, cependant. Il s'agissait d'une forme étrange, entourée d'un cercle. Il était d'un blanc pur et immaculé. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi, sans se départir de son étrange sourire. Désormais à seulement quelques centimètres, je pouvais observer son amulette avec plus d'attention. A l'intérieur du cercle, la forme que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer était tout simplement un être humain, recroquevillé à la manière d'un fœtus. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement un fœtus. « Etrange », pensais-je.

- Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix joyeuse en me tendant la main. Je suis Naruto.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me tendait la main mais je lui tendis la mienne en retour. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais à l'instant où sa main toucha la mienne, je fus assaillie de souvenirs. C'était incontrôlable, je ne pouvais empêcher toute ma vie de défiler sous mes yeux. Mon enfance, dans l'appartement de Tokyo, la découverte de mes étranges pouvoirs, mon adolescence, le peu d'amis que j'avais à l'époque, ma courte histoire avec Hotaru, le fils des voisins, les anniversaires en famille, toute ma vie défilait sous mes yeux impuissants, jusqu'à ce matin même. Arrivée à ma rencontre avec Ino, Naruto lâcha ma main et je repris conscience de mon corps. Il me regardait toujours et je commençais à prendre peur. Je savais qu'il était responsable de mon absence. Pire, je savais qu'il avait tout vu. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fuir, il reprit sa main dans la mienne. Cette fois ci, rien ne se passa, je sentis juste une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, me calmant superficiellement.

- Calme-toi, lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je vais tout t'expliquer, Sakura. Suis-moi.

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

_Je l'avais suivi. A cet instant, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le simple son de sa voix m'avait rendue calme et sereine. Je l'avais cru, comme tout le monde. Naruto avait cette capacité étonnante de faire adhérer les hommes à ses paroles. Il était l'innocence juvénile à cause de sa Carte. L'Enfant, celui qu'on croit, parce qu'il est encore pur. Et pourtant, les épreuves qu'il avait vécues l'avaient rendu si vieux, pour son âge._

* * *

Naruto m'emmena dans une salle inoccupée. Il sortit un vieux livre de son sac. La couverture était vieillie par le temps. Il semblait n'avoir pas d'âge. Il s'assit sur une chaise et m'invita à faire de même. En m'asseyant, je lui posais une question, désormais entièrement rassurée :

- Qui est la fille ?

Il marqua un léger silence pendant qu'il cherchait une page dans son livre.

- Elle s'appelle Ino et selon les Cartes, c'est ton double, ton âme sœur ou appelle-là comme tu veux. Mais elle ne peut pas te parler avant que je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tu es là. C'est à moi ou au Monde de le faire, ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? demandais-je.

Naruto posa le livre ouvert sur la table qui nous séparait. Dessus, malgré les couleurs, certainement vieilles de plusieurs siècles, on pouvait apercevoir un dessin abîmé.

Au centre trônaient trois personnages. Le premier était un enfant qui reflétait par son sourire une innocence délicate. Le deuxième était une femme et ses yeux bien que peu marqués reflétaient une sorte d'espièglerie joueuse. Le troisième personnage était un homme, d'âge mur. Malgré les couleurs peu visibles, j'arrivais à voir son regard transperçant. Contrairement à l'Enfant, l'Homme semblait avoir tout vu, tout connu et dégageait dans son regard peint, la souffrance et la douleur du vieillard mourant.

Autour des trois personnages centraux, on distinguait plusieurs personnages ou objets. La Lune et le Soleil se faisaient face, en haut de la page. Beaucoup des personnages du dessin ne me disaient rien mais je distinguais tout de même le Diable, symbole important des croyances occidentales ainsi qu'un pendu, seul au fond de la peinture.

Je relevais les yeux vers Naruto.

- Tout ça, c'est Nous, lâcha-t-il. Toi, Ino, moi et d'autres que tu ne connais pas encore. Nous sommes vingt et un. De l'Enfant, dit-il en pointant du doigt le jeune au centre du dessin… Jusqu'au Vieux, rajouta-t-il en laissant glisser son doigt vers le vieil homme. Je suis l'Enfant. Dans les cartes occidentales, ils ont donné des noms au Vingt et Un. Je suis la première carte, le Bâteleur. Il représente la Naissance, l'Innocence et le Manque de Savoir. C'est l'Idée première, le surgissement avant l'œuvre. Le Bâteleur ne sait rien, mais voit tout.

Il tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur un autre dessin, qui représentait un jeune homme, habillé comme les occidentaux du Moyen-âge. Au-dessus de sa tête était écrit en chiffre romain « I ». Et en dessous, en caractères occidentaux, on lisait « Le Bâteleur ».

- Toutes les cartes se succèdent, une à une pour amener l'homme de la naissance… à la fin. Chacune à ses spécificités, ses forces, ses faiblesses, comme pour les étapes de la vie. La dernière carte, ajouta-t-il en tournant brusquement les pages pour arriver à la Carte 21, est la Fin, l'aboutissement. C'est elle qui représente le Vieil Homme qui a tout vu, qui connaît tout, pour finir par être cet être aussi parfait dans son savoir qu'imparfait dans sa vision. Le Monde sait tout mais ne voit plus rien, aveuglé par sa connaissance absolue et les horreurs de la vie. Il est le Cosmos, à la fois le vide et la matière.

J'observais la carte du Monde, fascinée par ses explications. Je n'avais pas peur, ses paroles franches me rassuraient. Je le croyais, parce qu'il m'était impossible de faire autrement. Comme il l'avait dit, il était le Bâteleur, l'Idée Première. Il m'était impossible de remettre en doute ses paroles.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demandais-je, avide de savoir.

Il sourit en tournant quelques pages. Sur la page de gauche, je voyais une lune flamboyante qui possédait un visage féminin, surmontée du numéro dix-huit. Sur celle de droite, je voyais le Soleil, Dix Neuf.

Naruto pointa la page de gauche. En dessous de la lune, on voyait deux chiens, semblant se nourrir des rayons déversés par l'Astre.

- Tu vois, la Lune doit illuminer les ténèbres. C'est l'Astre qui nous guide, pendant la Nuit, en reflétant la lumière de son double, le Soleil. La Lune n'a pas de raison d'être sans le Soleil, elle se nourrit de ses rayons et se charge de les propager pour les âmes errantes. Le Soleil est le Bien. C'est le seul qui, comme le Bâteleur ne peut pas aller du côté des ténèbres. Ça nous est interdit, en plus d'être impossible. C'est pour ça que la Lune existe. Les bienfaits du Soleil ne doivent pas rester uniquement à la lumière du jour. Ils doivent aussi se propager pour les perdus. Tu dois avoir le don de guérison, en plus du don de voyance que nous avons tous n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais simplement.

- Toutes les cartes ont le don de voyance sauf le Monde mais il est plus abouti chez le Bâteleur, donc moi. Je vois beaucoup plus loin, plus fort que vous. C'est parce que je n'ai qu'un seul don. Vos dons de voyance ne se manifestent que ponctuellement, pour vous prévenir ou vous aider. Ils sont imprévisibles mais pas chez moi. Je peux les commander, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Chaque Carte a un don en plus du don de voyance et le Monde, qui ne peut pas voir cumule tous vos dons.

- Mais à quoi ça sert, tout ça ?

Naruto retourna à la première image. Il pointa du doigt une forme sombre, comme un nuage de fumée. Cette forme prenait tout le bas de la page et se déversait à certains pans de l'Image. Le nuage prenait la forme d'êtres, presque semblables à des humains. Ces êtres entouraient de leurs bras maigres certains personnages, comme le Vieil Homme, au centre, ou le Diable, assis à droite de l'Homme.

- Qui sont-ils, demandais-je d'une voix tremblante, comme si je commençais à tracer l'ébauche d'un combat ancestral, dont je n'étais qu'un pion insignifiant.

- On les appelle les Rôdeurs. Ils sont le Mal. On dit que leur origine remonte à une époque lointaine, où les cartes n'avaient pas encore de numéro et vivaient en paix les unes avec les autres. Cependant, le Diable, jaloux du pouvoir des Trois Suprêmes, aurait créé ces êtres grâce à des formules interdites, gardées dans le cœur de l'Arcane sans Nom, aussi appelée la Mort, pour les détrôner. Le Diable n'est qu'un pion, comme nous tous et il s'est vite laissé dépasser par ce pouvoir bien trop grand. Désormais, les Rôdeurs cherchent par tous les moyens à avilir les Vingt et Un. Ils sont immortels, contrairement à nous. Une fois que l'un de nous meurt, le Pouvoir de la Carte se transmet sur un nouveau-né, perpétuant ainsi nos pouvoirs.

Je fermais les yeux, pour assimiler ces informations cruciales. En les rouvrant, je décidais de parcourir le livre. J'observais les cartes, une à une et tâchait de les découvrir dans le premier dessin. Naruto m'observait faire, sans dire un mot. La sonnerie lointaine ne me déconcentra pas et je continuais ma tâche, pour assimiler les noms des autres Cartes.

- Ils sont tous ici, dans ce village ? demandais-je finalement.

- Pour la plupart, oui. Il n'y a que la Tempérance et le Pendu qui ne vivent pas encore ici. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se dérouler. Nous avons besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de nous.

Il y avait encore quelque chose qui me tracassait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'observais encore les cartes, puis le dessin. Puis, je compris. Je posais mon doigt sur la femme, au centre du dessin, à l'aspect espiègle.

- Elle n'est pas dans les cartes, lâchais-je, d'une voix sûre.

- Elle n'a pas à y être. Elle est souvent appelée l'Excuse mais elle a eu beaucoup de noms différents selon les lieux ou les périodes. Cette Carte ne fait pas parti du combat. Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle est, c'est tout. Elle était avant là Naissance du Bâteleur et après la Mort du Monde. Elle n'aime ni ne déteste. Son pouvoir est grand mais sa lâcheté l'est tout autant. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en soucier.

Pendant qu'il me parlait, j'observais les yeux malicieux de la femme. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses paroles. Il m'avait conseillé de ne pas m'en préoccuper, contrairement aux fois précédentes où il m'affirmait les choses et où j'étais donc obligée de le croire. Là, je sentais que malgré ses paroles, il souhaitait me laisser le choix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette femme avait un rôle bien plus important qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

.

_1, le Bâteleur_

_Naruto ne cessait de croire au Bien. Il n'était pas avili et comme Ino, ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il était le seul être entier, pas encore divisé, pas encore confronté avec la Réalité. Il était le Bâteleur, le Premier, la seule unité avant le Monde. Naruto, tu as surement été mon seul véritable ami pendant ces deux années de délire. Merci d'exister, petit enfant innocent._

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai bien répondu aux questions qu'on pouvait se poser dans le premier chapitre.**

**Maintenant, l'action va pouvoir (vraiment) commencer :)**

**Reviews ?**


	4. 7, le Chariot

**Hello tout le monde !**

**D'abord, un grand merci à Yumi-xX, Lunia55, Tema-Chan, Tar-Celebrian et 6San pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)**

**Ensuite, je sais qu'on est que le lendemain mais que voulez vous, des reviews, ça donne envie d'écrire ^^**

**Bon, je n'écrirai pas à un rythme aussi soutenu tout le temps mais comme je suis en vacances, j'avais du temps et de la motivation entre hier et aujourd'hui :)**

**Bref, je vous retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre III : 7, Le Chariot**

_"Tout accomplissement est une servitude, il oblige à un accomplissement plus haut"_

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

_Certains disent que l'Art existe parce que la réalité ne suffit plus. Mais peut-être arrive-t-il un moment où l'Art ne suffit pas non plus et passe le relai à la Folie, puis à la Mort. C'est en rencontrant le Chariot, que j'ai eu ma première rencontre avec la Folie. La Mort a suivi juste après._

* * *

Après avoir terminé son explication, Naruto m'avait prêté son livre, pour que je fasse ma propre éducation pendant la journée. Il m'avait assuré qu'il allait parler au proviseur afin que je n'aie pas d'ennuis dès le début de l'année et que je pouvais rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Je suis donc rentrée à pied, le gros livre dans mon sac de cours me faisant pencher légèrement. J'arrivais devant notre maison traditionnelle en plus de temps que je n'aurais pensé. Je lus la surprise dans les yeux de ma mère et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, je prétextais un mal de tête afin qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Je montais dans ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé et m'installais contre ma baie vitrée d'allure occidentale. D'ici, je voyais notre jardin classique et les rayons du soleil à moitié masqués faisaient se refléter les ombres des feuilles des arbres qui dansaient sur le sol grâce au vent, comme un spectacle de marionnettes.

J'ouvrais le livre sur mes genoux et parcourais les différentes illustrations qui le composaient. Vers la fin, il y avait plusieurs pages sur les Rôdeurs. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la lire mais je savais que c'était nécessaire, tant pour ma survie que pour mon savoir.

Je lisais les pages, fascinée par les explications du livre sur la raison d'être des Rôdeurs. Ils ne représentaient pas seulement le Mal. Ils _étaient_ le Mal. Dans sa force brute. Certaines cartes avaient été avilies, au fil des siècles et lorsque les rôdeurs en avaient une en leur possession, même quand le porteur de la carte mourrait, son successeur était destiné à être du côté du Mal. Cela avait commencé par le Diable qui, dans sa folie ambitieuse, avait libéré ce pouvoir bien trop grand. Puis, une à une, certaines cartes avaient vendues leurs âmes aux Rôdeurs. Le Monde en faisait partie. Je frissonnais. Comment le Monde, carte si aboutie, si parfaite pouvait avoir été la deuxième carte pervertie par ces êtres abjects ?

Le livre datait du XVe siècle et six cartes étaient déjà corrompues : Le Diable, le Monde, la Mort, la Roue de la Fortune, l'Amoureux et le Chariot. Je me doutais que depuis, d'autres cartes avaient dues tomber entre les mains des Rôdeurs.

Le but ultime des Rôdeurs était de souiller toutes les cartes. Alors, une fois toutes les cartes défaites, ne resterait plus que l'Enfant innocent et le Soleil bienfaiteur pour raviver les cœurs. La Nuit serait leur royaume car la Lune et l'Etoile ne seraient plus là pour éclairer les âmes en peine. Ils cherchaient également à corrompre les simples mortels. Ceux-ci étaient ensuite dotés de pouvoirs étranges et leurs âmes étaient damnées pour toujours. J'avais beau chercher, le livre ne parlait presque pas de ces hommes et femmes victimes des Rôdeurs.

- Sakura, m'appela ma mère en me faisant sortir de ma rêverie, tu as de la visite !

Je fermais brusquement le livre et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, étonnée. Je n'avais rencontré personne depuis mon arrivée dans ce village perdu, sauf Naruto qui m'avait affirmé devoir aller en cours pour le reste de la journée. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement, curieuse de savoir qui était ce visiteur inconnu. En arrivant sur le palier, je fus à la fois rassurée et surprise. C'était Ino. Elle était réellement splendide. Le soleil la suivait encore, comme un admirateur secret et lui déversait ses rayons protecteurs, la faisant ressembler à un ange. Elle me souriait, d'un sourire amical que seuls les amis de longue date pouvaient avoir. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

- Maman, je te présente Ino, dis-je en me retournant vers ma mère qui observait la jeune fille avec autant d'admiration que moi.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Haruno, lui dit Ino d'une voix chantante en s'inclinant légèrement. Je voulais proposer à Sakura une promenade dans le parc de Kanata. L'automne vient de commencer et les couleurs des arbres sont très belles, à la lueur du soleil.

- Oh bien sûr mais ma petite Sakura était un peu malade tout à l'heure et…

- C'est bon maman, je vais beaucoup mieux, la coupais-je. Je serai rentrée pour dîner ! ajoutais-je en prenant Ino par le bras.

En sortant, Ino m'entraina à travers des rues sans dire un mot. Puis, elle se stoppa devant l'entrée d'un grand parc où des vieillards se promenaient et quelques enfants jouaient, surveillés distraitement par leurs parents fatigués. Ino me prit par le bras et entra dans le parc.

- Naruto t'a tout expliqué, je suppose, me dit Ino en souriant.

- Oui, il m'a aussi prêté le livre, pour que je puisse me renseigner plus sur les Rôdeurs, lui répondis-je.

- Ah quel feignant celui-là ! lança-t-elle, exaspérée. Normalement, il est censé tout t'expliquer, c'est son rôle. Ce n'est pas très compliqué en plus…

- Non, non, m'empressais-je d'ajouter. Il m'a très bien expliqué… c'est juste qu'il devait aller en cours et je préférais aussi apprendre par moi-même.

Ino tourna brusquement vers un petit sentier à sa gauche, un peu plus à l'ombre. Elle m'invita à la suivre.

- Tu as des questions, je présume, avança-t-elle sans arrêter de marcher.

- Et bien…, commençais-je. Je me demandais combien de cartes étaient devenues maléfiques depuis l'écriture du livre.

- Il y en a eu quatre autres, me répondit-elle. L'Empereur, la Papesse, la Maison Dieu et le Jugement.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'une fois que la carte est maléfique, même quand celui qui est tombé meurt, le nouveau-né d'après est destiné à l'être aussi ?

Ino soupira :

- Parce que c'est une malédiction. Quand un porteur de carte décide de passer du côté du mal, il n'entraîne pas uniquement son âme dans la malédiction mais également sa carte. Quand nous mourrons, le pouvoir de notre carte se transmettra sur un nouveau-né, affectant son âme, son corps et son esprit pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec la carte. Pour les cartes maudites comme le Diable ou l'Empereur, en plus de transmettre le pouvoir de la carte, ils transmettent la malédiction des Rôdeurs.

- Les Cartes maudites vivent dans ce village aussi ? demandais-je à la fois anxieuse et impatiente de sa réponse.

- Oui, ils vivent tous ici, comme nous. Nous sommes obligés de vivre au même endroit. Nous sommes comme des aimants, les uns pour les autres, nous ne pouvons pas vivre séparés. Ils nous détestent, je suppose, et ils cherchent à répandre le Mal, comme les Rôdeurs. Mais malgré ça, ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner de nous.

Je me rappelais d'un détail, aperçu dans le livre :

- Et qui sont les hommes et les femmes que les rôdeurs réussissent à corrompre ?

- Ils les souillent de la même façon qu'ils ont un jour réussi à corrompre les Cartes maudites… Généralement, ce sont des êtres affaiblis, des âmes en peine. Les Rôdeurs se nourrissent de leur peine et les entraînent dans leur sombre folie. On les appelle les damnés. En devenant ces êtres, ils deviennent capables de lire dans les pensées. Mais en échange, ils perdent leurs âmes. Mais souviens-toi que les cartes ont des rôles. Le tien est très important. Quand on dit que la Lune doit éclairer les âmes perdues, il faut aussi le prendre au sens propre. Les dons physiques qui nous ont été donné ne sont rien, en comparaison des dons immatériels. Le don de voyance de Naruto est très important par exemple, mais ce n'est que du vent qui effleure le roseau, comparé à sa capacité de faire adhérer les hommes à ses paroles. Toi, tu as le don de guérison, donné par ta Carte. Mais tu devras sauver les damnés, pour les ramener vers l'Aube.

Je frissonnais sous le poids de ses paroles et décidais de revenir à un sujet qui me concernait moins :

- Et les Cartes maudites ont aussi le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ?

- Oui. En acceptant de vendre leurs âmes, les Cartes maudites reçoivent le pouvoir de télépathie, en plus de leurs deux autres dons, donnés par la Carte. Ils ont donc trois dons. Sauf le Monde, qui en possède bien plus.

Je décidais de lui poser une dernière question :

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de ramener une Carte maudite à la lumière, comme les damnés ?

Un mouvement face à nous me fit sursauter, empêchant Ino de me répondre. Sortant de l'ombre, une quinzaine de formes se détachèrent des arbres. Le soleil qui nous illuminait jusqu'à présent fut caché par des nuages, ternissant la magnificence naturelle d'Ino. Son amulette cessa de briller et la mienne devint froide. Le vent, jusque-là réchauffant et agréable, dernier vestige des brises d'été se fit plus fort, hurlant à la mort, comme des cris de défunts. Ino prit ma main dans la sienne, comme pour me rassurer. J'observais les personnes qui nous faisaient face. C'était des hommes, en majorité. Il y avait uniquement deux femmes. Certains étaient jeunes et portaient même des uniformes de lycée, comme les deux filles. Tout dans leurs êtres dégageait du mal. Je devinais leurs identités sans pour autant oser y croire.

- Bonjour Ino, lança un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, au centre.

Je l'observais. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs, aux reflets presque bleus. Son visage était régulier, bien que marqué par deux étranges balafres. Il était beau, mais d'une beauté maléfique. Et surtout ses yeux, rouges sang me faisaient peur au point d'esquisser un pas en arrière qui fit sourire ceux qui nous faisaient face.

- Dis à ton amie de ne pas avoir peur de nous, lança un autre garçon, qui devait avoir mon âge.

Lui avait des cheveux étrangement rouges et des yeux verts vifs et portait un uniforme. Il nous observait d'un air dément. Je les regardais tous. Quatre possédaient des amulettes. Les deux qui avaient parlé, une des deux filles et un autre garçon qui portait le même uniforme que les filles et le garçon aux cheveux rouges, dont la beauté aurait pu me couper le souffle, dans d'autres circonstances mais qui m'effrayait encore plus à cet instant. Lui me regardait avec un air vaguement amusé.

- Comment connaît-elle l'existence des amulettes ? demanda le premier à avoir parlé en regardant Ino.

J'avais oublié qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées. Ils me regardaient désormais tous, des airs étonnés sur les visages. Ino ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de mon gilet, afin que mon amulette en forme de croissant de lune soit visible à leurs yeux. Ils la regardèrent, tous et je ne pus empêcher ma main de se poser par-dessus, en un geste instinctivement protecteur.

Le garçon du centre s'approcha de nous. Je voulus reculer, mais Ino me tenait fermement par la main et me chuchota que nous ne risquions rien, à la lumière du jour.

- Enchanté mademoiselle, me dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Sa grâce naturelle m'avait légèrement éblouie et je me demandais si je devais lui répondre ou juste m'enfuir en courant. Je décidais de lui répondre, sans m'incliner cependant.

- Je suis… Sakura Haruno, répondis-je sans pouvoir empêcher les tremblements dans ma voix.

Il sourit légèrement, visiblement satisfait.

- Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis, me dit-il en se retournant légèrement vers ses camarades. Désolé d'être si peu nombreux, nous sortons rarement en journée et croiser une personnalité de marque n'était pas prévu, sourit-il d'un rire glacial. Voici Karen dit-il en pointant la fille sans amulette. Elle n'est pas une Carte, elle nous a rejoints il y a très peu de temps. Elle est très impulsive, tu devrais t'en méfier, rajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire sombre. L'autre fille, dit-il en pointant une brune aux yeux étrangement blancs qui gardait un air absent, s'appelle Hinata Hyuuga. Elle fait partie d'une grande famille qui est connue pour son lien avec les Rôdeurs. Son cousin, Neji, dit-il en me montrant un grand brun à ses côtés, nous a donc tout naturellement rejoints, quand il était encore jeune.

A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour me montrer une des personnes qui l'accompagnait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner. Leurs yeux reflétaient un mal puissant, enraciné jusque dans leurs âmes maudites. Il me montra ainsi les autres damnés, sur un ton de conversation mondaine, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu amusant. Je ne retenais que quelques noms en plus de Karen et Hinata : Kabuto, Hidan, Deidara, Juugo et Neji. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sans avoir présenté les deux qui m'intéressaient le plus, celui aux cheveux rouges et celui à la beauté surnaturelle qui ressemblait étrangement à Itashi.

- Bien, maintenant que tu lui as bien présenté ta clique, Itachi, tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser partir, lança Ino sans prendre la peine de masquer son énervement.

J'observais le cou d'Itachi, pendant qu'il regardait Ino avec un regard insolent. Son pendentif était en bronze et avait la forme d'une simple carriole, tirée par deux animaux étranges, entre le bœuf et le cheval.

Itachi remarqua mon regard et prit ma main de force pour la poser sur son amulette. En la touchant, la froideur glaciale de sa peau me surprit, mais surtout, des images défilèrent devant mes yeux. J'étais habituée à ces visions aussi soudaines qu'éphémères mais je détestais qu'elles apparaissent en public. Cependant, le public était ici bien différent. Les images n'étaient que des flashs, une enfance sévère dans une famille aussi riche que puissante. La naissance d'un frère, maudit, lui aussi. Puis des êtres sombres et des cris de désespoir, seuls amis dans la détresse. Ils entourent l'enfant, de leurs bras maigres et noirs, l'entrainant dans leur folie maléfique. La Carte, qui prend part à l'âme. La puissance, le désir, le voyage, l'élégance. Itachi avait tout, mieux que les autres. Mais toujours dans le désespoir.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Itachi m'observait toujours.

- Tu sais ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton qui mêlait folie et lucidité.

- Le Chariot, répondis-je sans quitter des yeux son pendentif.

Ino me prit par la main et avança devant moi vers les autres, d'un air déterminé, m'éloignant d'Itachi. Je la suivais, je lui vouais une confiance absolue.

- Je n'ai pas fini ma présentation, nous héla Itachi.

Je me retournais, à l'instar d'Ino. Nous étions désormais proches des autres et la froideur qui émanait d'eux me surprit.

- A côté de toi, me lança-t-il. Voici Gaara. Lui aussi vient d'une famille puissante qui a toujours été proche des Rôdeurs. De toute façon, les Cartes Maudites naissent souvent dans les mêmes familles.

Je me retournais vers Gaara. C'était le garçon aux cheveux rouges et il me regardait toujours avec cet air dément, comme teint d'une folie meurtrière. Son amulette avait vaguement la forme d'un homme mais je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer davantage.

- Et le dernier, lança Itachi pendant que je me retournais vers le garçon aux yeux aussi écarlates que les siens, c'est Sasuke. Je pense que tu devines son nom de famille, rajouta-t-il en riant, de son ironie froide.

Sasuke esquissa le même sourire moqueur que tout à l'heure. Cette fois ci, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de pleurer ou de m'enfuir. J'étais plus en colère qu'autre chose. La brève vision de l'enfance d'Itachi m'avait fait comprendre que la noirceur de leurs êtres était aussi profonde qu'enracinée depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils étaient nés ainsi, à cause de l'ambition d'un autre porteur de carte, ayant vécu bien avant eux. L'injustice qui dégoulinait de leur condition me révulsait plus encore que leurs esprits démoniaques.

J'observais Sasuke. Il s'avança vers moi et je regardais son pendentif. Cette fois ci, je n'eus aucun doute quant à sa carte.

- Enchanté, Sakura, dit-il en me tendant sa main d'albâtre. Je suis Sasuke…

- Uchiwa, le coupais-je en ignorant sa main tendue. Et tu es la Mort, rajoutais-je en regardant droit dans ses yeux vermeilles.

Il me sourit doucement, pendant que les lamentations du vent faisaient se mouvoir le squelette et la faux à son cou, à la manière d'un pantin sinistre.

.

_7, le Chariot_

_Le Chariot est l'homme accompli qui arrive après l'Amoureux hésitant. Il a tout : l'élégance, le charme, l'aisance. Pourtant, le Chariot corrompu masque une folie démentielle derrière un masque d'assurance et de force. Attelage incroyable, entre le cheval qui fournit des efforts invisibles pour réussir et celui qui a déjà la force pour tirer l'homme. Tu avais tout Itachi, absolument tout. Sauf l'espoir. Pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir réussi à te guider à travers les ténèbres qui hantaient ton cœur meurtri._

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu (et que vous me laisserez des reviews ^^)**

**Je tiens à dire que je sème (comme le Petit Poucet :P) dans les chapitres quelques indices à chaque fois, ou des petits détails qui paraissent insignifiants mais qui peuvent aider pour la suite :)**

**Pour les petites infos, le premier passage (dans les mémoires de Sakura) est inspiré d'un passage que j'ai lu dans un livre de Guillaume Musso et que j'ai adoré.**

**Donc voilà, vous commencez à avoir l'identité de plusieurs cartes... quelques hypothèses pour les autres ? ;)**

**Comme je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite, je laisserai sûrement un petit extrait du prochain chapitre aux revieweuses.**

**Bisous !**


	5. 15, le Diable

**Hello !**

**Oui, je suis là très tôt mais la semaine prochaine je suis en partiels, et celle d'après je commence mon stage donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de quand je pourrai poster la suite...**

**Du coup, plutôt que de vous faire attendre longtemps, j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre :)**

**Merci à Tar-Celebrian, Amai Tsukii-chan, Yumii-xX et Younamina pour vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : 15, le Diable**

_"Je me moque du Diable ! Il reçoit les âmes mais ce n'est pas lui qui les damne."_

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

_Je me souviens encore de ma première cigarette. A l'instant où j'avais recraché la nicotine, je me rappelle avoir contemplé avec une fascination extrême les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de ma bouche pour tracer des sillions blanchâtres qui se mélangeaient aux particules de poussière suspendues dans le vide. Cette fascination était due à la ressemblance avec le nuage sombre des Rôdeurs. Un spectacle sinistre qui, à l'époque, me terrifiait plus que de raison._

* * *

Après ce bref regard à la Mort, Ino m'avait entrainée avec elle et ramenée chez moi. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot, c'était inutile. J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis notre retour et je n'avais pas bougé. Ma mère m'avait appelé pour manger mais je n'avais pas faim. Je me retournais vers ma baie vitrée. La nuit était tombée et la lune me faisait face, éclairant ma chambre d'une lueur opaline. Mon amulette se reflétait à travers les miroirs, faisant danser des milliers de lueurs cristallines sur les murs. Le vent derrière ma fenêtre s'égosillait sans m'atteindre, j'étais seule.

_J'avançais dans un couloir sombre. J'entendais des cris, comme en écho à travers les murs. Ils appelaient à l'aide, mais j'étais incapable de les secourir, ne sachant pas moi-même où j'étais. Je courais, plus vite, toujours plus vite. J'étais lâche, mais leurs hurlements de désespoir m'effrayaient._

_J'arrivais dans une pièce sombre. Seul un léger feu au fond de la pièce l'éclairait frugalement. Un mouvement régulier près du brasier attisa ma curiosité. On aurait dit un homme, qui tapait doucement contre une paroi rocheuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avancer, malgré ma peur ardente. Pendant que j'avançais, j'entendais une musique, qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune parole et cela semblait sortir d'une boîte à musique. L'homme continuait de frapper contre la paroi. J'étais désormais derrière lui, alors que la musique se taisait._

_Il se retourna brusquement et je hurlais de terreur. Il mit sa main rouge sang sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Mes yeux se mirent à verser des larmes salés qui coulaient le long de ses bras maudits. La musique reprit, donnant une allure macabre à la scène. Il enleva sa main et s'écarta. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon était allongé. C'était Sasuke. Il avait l'air de dormir profondément mais une entaille profonde traversait tout son torse et était à moitié recousue par des fils de fer. Je me penchais vers lui pour le réveiller mais un bras me stoppa._

_- C'est trop tard, me dit le Diable de sa voix grave. J'ai enfin découvert le secret caché dans le cœur de la Mort. Ils arrivent…_

_Je levais la tête vers la paroi rocheuse qui se mit à tambouriner, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. La musique cessa et une sombre fumée s'échappa des murs. Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être plus à prendre forme autour de moi. C'était des êtres sombres, fait de fumée noire, de haine et de désespoir. Le feu s'éteignit en un souffle glacé. Ils recouvrèrent entièrement Sasuke et le Diable qui s'esclaffait d'un rire dément, comme pris d'une folie assassine. La fumée morbide s'approcha de moi et deux bras décharnés m'entourèrent._

_- Viens avec nous, jeune Lune innocente. N'éclaire plus les âmes perdues, elles ne te méritent pas._

_Ces paroles venaient de partout. Des murs, de la pièce, de l'être derrière moi qui m'entourait de ses bras squelettiques._

_- Non, non, non, pleurais-je. Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_- Alors CREVE ! hurlèrent les voix pendant que je sentais des mains caves comprimer mon cou._

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et des traces de larmes restaient autour de mes yeux. Quelqu'un frappait fort derrière ma porte et je me resserrais contre mon lit, affolée. Le tambourinement me rappelait les battements contre la paroi rocheuse. J'étais effrayée.

- Sakura ! Ouvre-nous ! lança la voix inquiète de mon père derrière la porte.

Je tâchais de me rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Je me levais doucement et allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère me prit immédiatement dans ses bras et je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

- Chut, ce n'est rien Sakura, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller, me rassura ma mère.

Mon père me détacha soudain de ma mère et regarda mon cou pendant que ma mère poussait un cri de stupeur.

- Mon Dieu Sakura, mais comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? demanda ma mère, affolée.

Je me retournais vers un grand miroir, près de la fenêtre. Mon amulette trônait toujours à mon cou mais était désormais glacé et ne reflétait plus aucune lumière. Et surtout, deux entailles légères barraient la naissance de mon cou. Elles n'étaient pas profondes mais avaient la forme de deux mains décharnées. Je posais mes mains autour de ma gorge, à la manière de l'être sombre de mon rêve.

Ce n'était pas les traces de mes doigts. Je commençais à trembler pendant que mes parents allaient chercher des soins. Je regardais à travers ma baie vitrée. Ma fenêtre était toujours fermée mais je ne voyais rien à l'extérieur, la lune étant désormais cachée par un nuage sombre.

Ma mère revint avec du désinfectant pour nettoyer ma plaie légère. Je la rassurais rapidement et après lui avoir promis que tout allait bien, je refermais la porte de ma chambre à clé.

J'allais vers ma baie vitrée. Ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, je le savais. C'était une vision, comme j'en avais rarement. Je savais désormais qui était la prochaine carte que j'allais rencontrer. Je respirais fortement avant d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffra bruyamment dans ma chambre. Ses complaintes assourdissantes me rappelaient les cris des damnés, dans mon rêve. Je regardais l'heure sur le réveil près de mon lit. Il était bientôt minuit. Je m'avançais près de ma fenêtre et m'accrochais à une branche du grand cerisier qui trônait près de ma chambre. C'était à cause de cet arbre que j'avais voulu cette chambre et je ne regrettais pas mon choix.

Je descendais doucement, prenant garde à ne pas glisser. Arrivée sur l'herbe fraiche, je me dépêchais de contourner la maison pour arriver dans la rue. J'étais encore en uniforme et je commençais à me fustiger intérieurement de ne pas avoir mis une tenue plus adaptée.

J'avançais le long des rues, ne suivant que mon instinct. La lune était cachée et rien n'éclairait la ville. Les lampadaires n'étaient qu'au centre et ici, dans ce quartier résidentiel, tout était sombre. J'étais désormais dans un quartier plus élégant que le mien. Les maisons immenses et anciennes me rappelaient un temps révolu où les samouraïs se battaient encore pour l'honneur de leurs familles. Je suivais le vent, qui hurlait encore à la mort. Je savais pertinemment que ce vent n'était pas naturel et encore moins bénéfique. Néanmoins, je devais avoir la confirmation de mes présomptions. Le vent se stoppa brutalement alors que j'étais près d'un immense manoir. Je lisais les kanjis inscrits dans le bois sombre, sur le côté de l'immense porte ébène. « Uchiwa », évidemment.

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournais brutalement. De l'autre côté de la rue se tenait un homme… ou une femme, je n'aurais su le dire à cause de ses cheveux longs. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ses traits, de là où j'étais. La personne me fit signe de l'approcher, de ses mains squelettiques.

Le vent démoniaque me poussait vers elle, faisant voler mes cheveux autour de moi. Je suivais le souffle qui m'emmenait vers cet être. C'était un homme. Il était assis sur un banc et regardait le sol d'un air fasciné. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Mon cœur tambourina plus fort contre ma poitrine mais je lui obéis, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je savais très bien qui il était. Pendant que je m'asseyais, j'observais son pendentif écarlate. Il avait la forme d'un homme nu, tenant une fourche dans sa main droite.

- Bonsoir, Sakura, me dit l'homme d'une voix sifflante.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme de mon rêve mais c'était normal. Dans mon rêve, je n'avais pas encore rencontré le Diable alors je l'avais tout naturellement associé à l'image sur la Carte 15.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'observer ce qui semblait l'envouter, depuis mon arrivée. J'émis un sursaut de frayeur. A ses pieds, se tenait un serpent, long comme mon bras qui s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de son pied. L'homme se retourna vers moi brusquement, m'observant de ses yeux jaunes. Je tressaillis pendant qu'il posait une main glacée contre ma joue. La lune était toujours cachée par l'immense nuage sombre et le vent ne cessait de hurler.

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime les serpents, Sakura ? me demanda l'homme.

Je hochais la tête en signe de dénégation, d'un air paniqué.

- Non ? C'est très simple, pourtant. Dans les croyances occidentales, le serpent est celui qui trahit la confiance d'Eve en lui faisant manger la pomme. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une métaphore mais le serpent a toujours eu cette image. Trahison… siffla-t-il pendant que le serpent remontait le long de son torse. Fourberie… rajouta-t-il lorsque la bête s'enroula autour de son bras. Et mensonge, hurla-t-il avant d'exploser d'un rire dément.

Je me levais brutalement et commençais à courir. Malheureusement, je me pris les pieds dans une branche et je tombais au sol, m'écorchant le genou au passage. Les bourrasques étaient de plus en plus fortes. Je crus entendre des murmures, sortis du fond des âges comme des plaintes funestes.

J'étais paralysée, je n'arrivais pas à me relever tellement ma terreur était grande. L'homme s'accroupi près de moi et me regarda encore. Le serpent était désormais enroulé autour de son cou et m'observait également.

- Enchanté, Sakura. Mon nom est Orochimaru et je suis le Diable, sourit-il.

Je commençais à vouloir me relever mais il me stoppa.

- C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux d'un air serein. Ils arrivent…

Alors je les vis. Ils étaient derrière Orochimaru et prenaient la forme d'êtres noirs. C'était un mélange monstrueux de tâches d'encre et de fumée sombre. Ils étaient près du manoir Uchiwa et le vent fourbe s'enroulait autour d'eux à la manière d'un serviteur dévoué. Ils étaient trois. De loin, ils ressemblaient à des êtres humains mais n'en n'avaient que l'air. Ils étaient décharnés, comme si en dessous de leur étrange peau noire d'encre, il n'y avait que des os.

Ils s'avançaient vers moi et j'entendais leurs cris à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'était des cris de haine, de désespoir et de dégout. Ils me sifflaient des mots horribles qui s'accentuaient à chacun de leurs pas.

- Arrêtez, arrêtez…, pleurais-je en mettant mes mains à mes oreilles pour les faire taire.

Vaine tentative. Leurs mots me piquaient à l'intérieur même de mon cerveau. C'était comme si ils résonnaient en écho dans mon corps, comme dans la pièce de mon rêve. Dans un élan d'espoir, je me mis à observer le ciel, cherchant la lune des yeux. Elle était toujours masquée par le nuage sombre. J'allais abandonner quand je vis une lumière. Je relevais les yeux au ciel. C'était une étoile, plus brillante que les autres. Elle n'était pas cachée par le nuage et brillait de mille feux, me réchauffant le cœur.

La lumière d'un feu de voiture au bout de la rue nous fit nous retourner. Les Rôdeurs s'éclipsèrent brutalement, s'envolant dans un nuage de fumée. _« Nous reviendrons, Sakura... »_.

Ce que j'avais pris pour une voiture était en fait une moto. Le motard s'arrêta près d'Orochimaru et moi. Il m'aida à me lever et m'invita à monter. Il portait un casque donc je ne voyais pas son visage mais à son cou, j'apercevais un pendentif en forme d'étoile qui scintillait, reflétant la lumière de l'étoile du berger. Je soupirais de sérénité avant de monter sur la moto derrière le garçon.

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

_C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai enfin compris : Je n'étais pas seule, je ne l'avais jamais été. Dans la nuit, il est deux entités qui éclairent les perdus : La Lune et l'Etoile. Je me souviens que le nuage sombre dans le ciel s'est évaporé grâce au vent et la lune argentée a éclairé la ruelle de sa pâle clarté, pendant que le Diable retournait dans l'ombre._

* * *

Non loin de là, derrière une fenêtre du manoir Uchiwa, deux garçons n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Ils observèrent le Diable s'éclipser dans l'ombre pendant que la Lune montait derrière la moto de l'Etoile.

- Tu penses que c'est elle qui a appelé l'autre bouffon ? demanda la Mort.

- Qui ? demanda le Chariot.

La Mort montra de son doigt pâle une femme, dansant comme une ballerine près du manoir Hyuuga, à l'angle de la rue.

- Qui sait… avec elle, on ne sait jamais, soupira le Chariot en allumant une cigarette.

La femme se retourna vers les deux Cartes, leur adressant un clin d'œil espiègle. L'Excuse avait toujours été joueuse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la pièce. Le Chariot alla ouvrir pendant que la Mort allumait à son tour une cigarette, observant l'Excuse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, en un voile de fumée blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le Chariot aux nouveaux venus.

- Votre père voulait nous parler d'une affaire importante, répondit le Jugement. Vous feriez mieux de descendre, il y a du monde en bas.

- J'ai entendu les Rôdeurs, murmura la Papesse de sa voix délicate. Ils sont en colère. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- On vous racontera tout à l'heure, répondit le Chariot en prenant la frêle Papesse par la taille. Descendons, ordonna-t-il.

La Mort soupira de lassitude avant de jeter sa cigarette à peine commencée par la fenêtre et de suivre les trois autres maudits.

.

_15, le Diable_

_Ambitieux, menteur, envieux. Le Diable a toujours été dévoré par une jalousie maladive qui corrompait son talent inné. Je t'en veux Orochimaru. Je t'en ai toujours voulu de m'avoir empêché de les guider à travers l'obscurité. Mais désormais, tu as raison : c'est fini, ils ont gagné._

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Pour les petites infos concernant ce chapitre : J'ai mis le lien de la musique qui apparaît dans le rêve sur mon profil.**

**Ensuite, comme vous l'avez vu, Sakura rêve que le Diable a charcuté Sasuke pour faire apparaître les Rôdeurs. C'est elle qui l'imagine comme ça à cause de ce que Naruto lui avait dit (chapitre du Bâteleur) : Le Diable aurait crée les Rôdeurs grâce à des formules interdites gardées dans le coeur de la Mort.**

**Ensuite concernant le pouvoir de Sakura, beaucoup s'imaginaient qu'elle serait la seule à éclairer les damnés mais j'avais laissé un petit sous entendu dans le chapitre du Chariot ;) - " **_La Nuit serait leur royaume car la Lune et l'Etoile ne seraient plus là pour éclairer les âmes en peine_** ."**

**Voilà pour les petites explications :)**

**Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, il sera un peu différent des autres... Enfin vous verrez bien ^^**

**J'espère pouvoir le poster avant mi mai.**

**Reviews ? (hypothèses, critiques, suggestions ou juste me dire que vous aimez ma fic , je prends tout x) )**


	6. 17, l'Etoile

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me voilà (enfin) de retour avec un nouveau chapitre en poche !**

**Mon stage n'est toujours pas fini mais il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine donc je pourrai sûrement reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu moins sombre que les autres, j'avais envie d'éviter qu'on tombe dans le mélodramatique c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de côté les rôdeurs et compagnie pour se centrer plutôt sur la vie de nos gentils ^^**

**Personne n'a trouvé l'identité de l'étoile (mouahahaha !) donc vous serez peut-être un peu surpris.**

**Un très très grand merci à Younamina et Yunako (J'adore vos théories les filles :D ), Youpiny, Tsunade-Full (oui, Shika et Temari sont dans la fic ;) ), Yumi-xX, Amaii Tsuki Chan, Verdoyant (je suis toute seule à écrire cette fic ^^ ) et SixBullets :)**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps sur les derniers chapitres de répondre aux reviews mais je me demandais même si j'allais pouvoir publier pendant l'été donc j'ai eu un peu de mal **

**Bref, assez de blabla, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : 17, L'étoile**

_"Le désespoir est un vocable creux inventé par les gens qui ne regardent jamais les étoiles"_

* * *

Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais c'est en arrivant dans le manoir de Naruto que pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti cette étrange tristesse. Une mélancolie dévastatrice qui s'est insinuée en moi comme un parasite. Un long reptile vicieux, serpentant dans mes pensées vagabondes, affectant mon esprit et qui n'a cessé de croître, pour finir par me détruire entièrement.

* * *

Quelques lucioles voletaient autour de moi, alors que j'étais assise confortablement dans un jardin traditionnel. Le bruit des carillons accrochés aux arbres centenaires qui bougeaient grâce au vent en un son cristallin m'apaisait légèrement. Le vent n'était plus contre moi et faisait flotter mes cheveux sur mon visage, comme une caresse amicale. La lune opalescente m'éclairait de son voile protecteur, faisant scintiller mon pendentif autour de moi, me donnant une allure presque surnaturelle. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse m'affectait, comme une trace indélébile que je ne pouvais effacer. Pourtant, je me savais désormais en sécurité. Je passais une main tremblante sur mon cou. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié d'enlever ces horribles marques, souillures écarlates que les Rôdeurs m'avaient laissées pendant mon sommeil. J'ignorais comment ils s'y étaient pris mais cela m'importait peu, je voulais seulement les faire disparaître. Je posais mes deux mains fermement contre mon cou et tâchais de me calmer, activant le don ancestral qui sommeillait en moi. Mon amulette brilla encore plus tandis que de faibles lueurs blanches s'échappaient de mes mains pour se poser sur ma peau meurtrie. Je sentais la peau de mon cou me piquer doucement pendant que la lumière salvatrice passait sur les traces sombres en soignant mes blessures. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'enlevais mes mains, fatiguée par ce travail plus épuisant que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Tu t'épuises vite, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais brusquement. C'était le garçon qui m'avait sauvé des griffes d'Orochimaru. Lorsque nous étions arrivé au manoir, il m'avait fait entrer sans un mot et était parti précipitamment dans une autre pièce où j'entendais des voix étouffées. Puis un homme m'avait accompagné dans une pièce à la fenêtre ouverte et m'avait expliqué que j'étais dans le manoir de Naruto Uzumaki avant de s'éclipser. J'étais directement sortie m'assoir dans le jardin, sur l'herbe fraiche où j'étais à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demandais-je, un brin vexée.

Je veux dire que tu ne contrôles pas bien ton don, me lança-t-il sans aucune diplomatie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, continua-t-il en souriant. Tout est une question de travail. Avec de l'effort, on peut tout accomplir, même ce qui semble impossible, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure, m'empressais-je de dire en me rendant compte que j'avais du paraître impolie.

Il fit remuer ses étranges sourcils en un signe d'étonnement avant de me sourire pleinement. J'avais l'impression qu'il devait sourire souvent. Il ressemblait à Naruto par bien des points. Pas du tout physiquement, mais plutôt dans l'état d'esprit. Je n'aurais su expliquer comment j'avais senti cela –probablement une variante de mon don de vision- mais je savais que ces deux là étaient semblables dans leur détermination et leur volonté. Et puis, je percevais chez lui comme chez Naruto une part d'enfance, des regards juvéniles comme un petit garçon qu'on aurait forcé à grandir trop vite.

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? demandais-je.

- Rock Lee, pour te servir ! me répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Je souriais à mon tour, amusée devant tant d'allégresse. Un raclement de gorge derrière nous nous fit nous retourner. C'était Naruto. Il nous écarta légèrement, Rock Lee et moi pour se mettre entre nous deux, tout sourire. Je riais mais Rock Lee semblait exaspéré.

- Hé ça va te gêne pas ! lui dit-il d'un air mécontent.

- Si tu n'es pas content, je ne te force pas à rester chez moi ! lança Naruto d'une voix boudeuse.

Leur dispute enfantine m'amusait. Je décidais de me lever en les laissant se chamailler et retournais à l'intérieur du salon. Je regardais l'horloge dans un coin de la pièce. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir m'absenter pour mon deuxième jour de cours même si cela ne m'enchantait guère.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux blancs contrastaient étrangement avec son apparente jeunesse. Il portait un haut noir qui remontait en lui couvrant presque la moitié du visage. Je frissonnais en me demandant s'il faisait cela pour masquer des cicatrices. Je savais que mon pouvoir n'était pas très développé mais j'étais sûre qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, je serais capable d'effacer des cicatrices, même vieilles de plusieurs années.

- Ne te fatigue pas, me dit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je, perplexe.

- Si je porte ce masque, ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque cicatrice que tu pourrais effacer grâce à ton don, lança-t-il amusé, tout en s'asseyant et en ouvrant un livre.

- Vous… vous lisez dans les pensées aussi ? demandais-je, perplexe. Comme les cartes maudites et les damnés ?

Naruto qui s'était relevé me répondit en rejoignant l'homme.

- Non, il ne lit pas dans les pensées. Il perçoit plutôt des états d'esprit. Mais tu as bien deviné, c'est grâce au pouvoir de sa carte, ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

- Qui est ? demandais-je, curieuse.

Naruto s'apprêtait à me répondre mais l'homme le stoppa d'un geste.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, me dit-il sans détacher ses yeux de son livre, qu'il avait l'air de trouver passionnant. En attendant, mon nom est Kakashi Hatake. Sache que je suis également ton professeur de littérature et que tu as cours avec moi demain matin à la première heure. Je ne tolère aucun retard dans mon cours donc je te conseillerais de rentrer rapidement chez toi, ajouta-t-il en levant cette fois ci les yeux vers moi.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Peut-être avait-il sentit mon envie de sécher mes cours du lendemain ? Après tout, « sentir les états d'esprit », c'était bien vague comme explication.

- Je… très bien, bafouillais-je en posant la tasse de thé que le majordome m'avait préparé.

- Rock Lee, raccompagne-là, lança Kakashi. Et toi Sakura, viens au manoir demain soir, il y aura sûrement un conseil avec d'autres cartes. Quant à toi Naruto, va te coucher immédiatement, je te rappelle que tu as aussi cours avec moi demain matin, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond.

- Hé mais c'est pas juste ! protesta-t-il. Je suis dans mon manoir, je suis censé pouvoir me coucher quand je veux.

Le regard que lui lança Kakashi signifiait clairement que non, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Naruto sortit de la pièce en maugréant des insultes inaudibles.

Rock Lee me prit la main et m'entraina à son tour à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Une dernière chose, Sakura, me dit Kakashi.

Je me retournais brusquement.

- Fais attention à toi. Et évites de t'approcher des cartes maudites, surtout le soir. Tu as beau être la Lune, la nuit reste leur royaume de prédilection, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête de son livre et en me regardant de son œil noir d'encre.

Je hochais la tête avant de suivre Rock Lee dans la nuit profonde, troublée par les dernières paroles de la carte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me tira du lit de très mauvaise humeur. Je regardais par ma fenêtre laissée entrouverte. Il faisait désespérément mauvais. Seuls quelques rares rayons de soleils perçaient le ciel grisâtre à travers la masse de nuages sombres. Apparemment, la journée ensoleillée de la veille relevait plus de la chance que d'une habitude locale. J'allais vite devoir m'accoutumer à ce temps irrémédiablement pluvieux.

En descendant, je remarquais que ma mère m'avait déjà préparé un petit déjeuner. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir inquiétée la veille sans lui donner aucune explication. Ma mère m'aimait inconditionnellement, c'était certain. Et c'était pour cette raison que je devais la laisser dans l'ignorance.

- Tes marques d'hier sont bien parties, grâce au désinfectant, sourit-elle en regardant mon cou. Tu as des cernes par contre, tu devrais peut-être te coucher plus tôt…

J'acquiesçais vaguement, impatiente d'en finir avec cette discussion stérile. J'avalais rapidement mon repas et parti tout aussi vite, en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de fermer la porte, comme pour m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être aussi présente que je l'aurais voulu pour elle.

En entrant dans ma classe de littérature, je cherchais des visages familiers mais n'en voyais aucun. J'avançais vers le fond de la salle, mal à l'aise et un peu gênée des regards et murmures qui se profilaient à mon passage. En arrivant au fond de la salle, je souris. A la toute dernière table, Naruto était affalé contre sa table, dormant profondément la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, remarquant que le cours aurait dû commencer depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente. C'était bien la peine de me faire une leçon de morale sur la ponctualité s'il arrivait en retard. Les autres élèves ne semblaient pas perturbés par ce retard qui apparemment, était loin d'être inhabituel.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Kakashi entra dans la salle de cours nonchalamment, en tenant le même livre que la veille dans sa main. Il s'apprêtait à s'assoir mais se ravisa au dernier moment, se dirigeant vers moi. Je commençais à avoir les mains moites. Je détestais être interrogée en cours, ayant une peur bleue de prendre la parole en public. Il s'arrêta devant ma table mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser à moi, mais plutôt à mon voisin. J'avais oublié que Naruto était encore en train de dormir profondément. D'ailleurs, ses ronflements s'entendaient désormais très nettement. Je voulais le réveiller discrètement d'un coup de coude mais Kakashi fut plus rapide que moi. Le claquement de son livre contre la tête de mon pauvre voisin de classe me fit sursauter et réveilla instantanément Naruto.

- Naruto, si ce que je dis en cours ne t'intéresses pas, tu peux toujours aller faire un tour chez le proviseur… lui dit-il.

- Hé mais ça fait mal ! Vous êtes malade ! cria Naruto en se massant la tête.

- Bien si quelqu'un d'autre trouve mon cours aussi ennuyeux, qu'il le dise, sinon nous pouvons commencer, lança joyeusement Kakashi en retournant vers le tableau.

Une heure plus tard, je sortais de la salle de classe accompagnée de Naruto qui se massait la tête en maugréant.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillée tout à l'heure, soufflais-je, peinée. Je ne pensais pas que Kakashi sensei allait être aussi méchant.

Naruto se stoppa en me regardant, perplexe, avant de sourire.

- Ah non ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je n'étais pas endormi, je l'aurais vu arriver bien avant grâce à mon don de vision. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il en a profité, d'ailleurs, il jubilait intérieurement, c'était insupportable. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas méchant du tout. Il est juste un peu flemmard sur les bords mais très juste, dans le fond. Mais ça doit aller avec sa carte… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

J'acquiesçais, sans avoir de raison valable car je ne connaissais toujours pas sa carte. Naruto m'emmena vers mon cours de mathématiques, que je n'avais apparemment pas en commun avec lui. Il s'éclipsa rapidement et j'entrais dans la salle. J'eu une bonne surprise en apercevant un mince rayon de soleil filtrer à travers la fenêtre et se poser délicatement sur les cheveux dorés de mon double. Décidément, elle avait un admirateur de taille, pensais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle me faisait de la place en souriant.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'étais arrivée en cours d'année donc je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. Néanmoins, le lycée avait un bon niveau et les cours étaient de niveau assez avancé. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise élève et j'avais réussi à m'accrocher tout au long de la journée, sauf peut-être en cours de mathématiques. Ino m'avait proposé de me raccompagner mais j'avais refusé, ne voulant pas la déranger.

Je marchais lentement dans la rue quand quelqu'un me héla. Je me retournais et apercevais Rock Lee qui me faisait de grands signes. Je l'attendais pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

- On fait le chemin ensemble ? me demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Rock Lee n'était pas dans la même école qu'Ino, Naruto et moi car son père était directeur d'un autre lycée de la ville mais il habitait à seulement deux rues de chez moi. Pendant le trajet, je ne cessais de lui dire que je pouvais porter mon sac toute seule car il tenait absolument à le porter pour moi. J'étais en train de le sermonner une énième fois en lui rappelant les capacités physiques des femmes quand il s'arrêta net en regardant devant lui. Je suivais son regard. Devant nous, se dressaient deux garçons qui s'était également stoppés à seulement deux mètres. Je reconnu immédiatement celui qui me faisait face : Sasuke Uchiwa. Il ne me regardait absolument pas et semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Le vent se leva brusquement, faisant tournoyer ses mèches brunes autour de son visage aux traits fins. Il était vraiment très beau. Il tourna subitement ses yeux écarlates vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'il pensait mais me mis à rougir furieusement en me rappelant que les maudits pouvaient lire dans les pensées. Le garçon à sa gauche en revanche, me toisait d'un air moqueur. Il souriait pleinement, d'un sourire sauvage et malsain.

Rock Lee dut sentir ma frayeur car il me prit la main en un geste protecteur.

- Ça ne sert à rien de faire le chevalier servant avec elle, Rock Lee, rit le garçon en le toisant. Elle en pince pour un maudit, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Nous sommes plus fort que vous en journée, vos petits amis les rôdeurs ne sont pas là pour vous aider, lui répondit Rock Lee avec une impassibilité déconcertante. Laissez-nous tranquille.

Le garçon semblait se moquer ouvertement de mon ami et s'approcha dangereusement de nous. Il esquiva cependant Rock Lee et se posta à côté de moi. Rock Lee s'apprêtait à le repousser mais il commença à poser sa tête contre mon cou en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses mains fines, ce qui me paralysa totalement et stoppa Rock Lee. Je remarquais qu'il portait une amulette cuivrée, en forme de tour.

- Tu sens bon, me murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément ma mèche de cheveux.

Cette phrase sembla réveiller mon compagnon qui lâcha ma main pour certainement se battre avec l'autre garçon mais la voix de Sasuke l'empêcha de faire un geste.

- Kiba, arrête, lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Le garçon se retourna vers son ami et le contempla un moment avant de retourner vers lui. Ils partirent ensuite tous les deux de l'autre côté de la rue. J'observais intensément Sasuke mais celui-ci ne me toisait même pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Rock Lee me demanda de le suivre et m'accompagna jusque chez moi en continuant de parler, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à continuer à parler de futilités mais pour lui cela semblait normal. Il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de confrontation, la ville n'était pas si grande et les occasions étaient nombreuses.

Lorsqu'il me déposa devant ma maison, il m'arrêta cependant quelques secondes :

- Sakura, fais quand même attention… dit-il d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les cartes maudites ne peuvent pas être ramenées à la lumière, leur mal est bien plus enraciné qu'un simple damné. Et Sasuke…

- Je sais, le coupais-je. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Merci pour tout, ajoutais-je avant de refermer la porte.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je cherchais le livre que m'avait prêté Naruto et tournais fébrilement les pages avant de m'arrêter sur celle qui m'intéressait. Au centre de la carte, se dressait une immense tour de pierre, brisée en son sommet par un éclair céleste. Je regardais en haut de la page : XVI. La Maison Dieu. Ainsi, ce Kiba était la seizième carte de notre jeu maudit. Je refermais le livre à la hâte et m'écroulais sur mon lit, repensant aux paroles de Rock Lee et malgré toutes mes tentatives d'auto persuasion, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tort. J'étais certaine qu'il devait exister un moyen de sauver les cartes maudites.

.

_17, L'étoile._

_L'étoile, la généreuse qui est toujours là pour rendre service à autrui. L'étoile nous guide dans les ténèbres, l'étoile nous tend une main salvatrice lorsqu'on a peur. Tu m'as tellement aidé Rock Lee, que je ne serais pas capable de te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, quand bien même je vivrais plus d'un siècle. Je devais illuminer les ténèbres, moi aussi. Mais c'est fini, tu es seul._

* * *

**Voilààà !**

**Alors Rock Lee en étoile (des neeiges, pays merveilleux ! ... Ok, je sors.), ça vous surprend ? ^^**

**J'avais décidé de son identité depuis le tout début donc je ne me voyais pas changer (même si j'avoue que Saï aurait été une bonne idée :) )**

**Donc bon, ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer vos hypothèses je présume mais je vous ai quand même introduit Kakashi en carte sans vous dire qui c'était (on ne va pas gâcher le suspense) et je fais un chouïa avancer la relation Sakura-Sasuke (parce qu'à la base, c'est quand même un Sasu/Saku :) )**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre contiendra sûrement un peu plus d'action, de suspense et peut-être quelques révélations... :)**

**Bisous !**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
